gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jade Stormfury/The TRUTH Behind the Death of Jade Stormfury, Queen of Naples
My death was not a natural death at all. Let me give you some background information first. I was next in line to take the throne of Spain, I was supposed to become the Queen of Spain to put my plan into action. My plan was to gather all the guilds that were at war with Spain, to sit down and make an agreement for peace. There were many stories about my love for battle, but even I have my limits and the war crossed the line. I wanted to end the war so that the battles between the Spainards and the Brittish would come to an end. I had family who were of Royal Blood in England. At age 18, my parents Spartan and Pearl Petalbee crowned me as Jade Stormfury, Princess of Sparta; at age 20, I was crowned Queen of Sparta, even though my elder brother, Pearson Wright was supposed to take the crown before me. I suppose that this must have made my elder brother jealous of me but I did not sense how great the danger would become. As the years went on, I lost touch with Pearson and was left on my own after mother and father left. Years later, I found my elder brother through some friends and the years after that were splendid. I learned that my brother Pearson became the King of Spain, so since I was his little sister, he crowned me as Princess of Spain; years later met my younger sister Elizabeth and she too was crowned as a Princess of Spain. Then the war broke out but since I was Brazilian, naturally I wanted to rule South America and make it into a peaceful country. And I acheived that goal at age 27. Two years later, I married Jack Redsilver then a month later, I was crowned Queen of Naples. I was planning on becoming Queen of Spain to end this war but it seems that someone else had other plans. The people of Spain were starting to suffer from the effects of the war and I could not stand for that. So I challenged my elder brother Pearson Wright for the throne of Spain and he accepted. Little did I know, that day was to be my last day alive. As the day went on, I was training in the forest outside my brother's kingdom; so as time went by I sat down to take a drink of water when I finished, I went back to training. I should have known something was wrong when one of my brother's royal body guards came and brought me a drink. I drank it, not knowing that it was poisoned, as I drank the last drop the guard told me " I'm sorry my Princess but your life is up." As soon as he said this, I dropped down to my knees, then to the ground and died. My death was not natural, I was murdered! Hell hath no fury than a woman scored. Category:Blog posts